In semiconductor design, and more specifically in substrate patterning of computer chips, a number of photolithographic masks were commonly used. The process required photolithographic protection of sections of a substrate. The masks protected the semiconductor layers during etching. Each layer required a unique mask design. The cost to implement this type of design was increased since printing and patterning each mask separately required a lengthened amount of time and cost.
In integrated circuit design, technology advanced and discoveries were made involving the new apparatus for catalyzing a reaction on a substrate comprising a light source. In particular, the invention of the ultraviolet (UV) light source which is directed toward micromirrors. One advantage of catalyzing chemical reactions using UV light is that it provides photons having the required high energy for the reaction. UV light is also advantageous due to its wavelength providing high resolution. The micromirrors are strategically positioned to redirect light from a UV light source towards the substrate. A computer is then connected to control the micromirror positioning. A reaction chamber is then placed in the path of light. The micromirror redirects the light and catalyzes a chemical reaction imminent on the substrate. The light catalyzed reaction can occur on the surface of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,784, issued to Garner, discloses a method for substrate patterning using a digital optical chemistry micromirror imager. The method is used for catalyzing a reaction on a substrate. The process involves a UV light, along with a micromirror which is positioned to redirect light from the UV light source. The redirected light catalyzes a chemical reaction on a substrate. While a computer is connected, it is used for the purpose of controlling the positioning of mirrors within the micromirror. This allows the light to be redirected to specific portions of a substrate. The substrate may be placed in a reaction chamber. The redirected light from the micromirror can catalyze a chemical reaction imminent to the substrate as the substrate is in a reaction chamber. The problem of this system is that the redirected light from the micro-mirror may not be sharp enough and the light pattern on the substrate may not be identical to the designed pattern.
What is desired is a system that provides a pattern of light exposure identical with the designed pattern and allows the light from the light source directly shed on the substrate.
What is further desired is that the light pattern provided by the system can be amended or changed via a user interface coupled to a computer.